Wzejście
by CzarnaCyrk0nia
Summary: Miniaturka – tylko dla zaznajomionych z tematem. Kenna, dama królowej Marii, postanawia przeżyć przygodę swojego życia i nawiązać romans z królem Henrykiem. Jest ujęta władczością mężczyzny i po wielu namowach decyduje się na spędzenie z nim pierwszej wspólnej nocy.


**K**enno? – Król Henryk wyglądał na niebywale zaskoczonego, widząc u stóp swej komnaty jedną z dam królowej Marii. W ciemnobrązowych oczach młodej niewiasty dało się zauważyć obawę, wszakże pełne, ładnie wykrojone usta gościły delikatny uśmiech.

– Podjęłaś już decyzję – wychrypiał król. Wyciągnął rękę i bezwstydnie położył dłoń na ciepłej, miękkiej w dotyku szyi dziewczyny. Kenna przymknęła powieki i przechyliła głowę, wtulając zaróżowiony policzek w szorstkie palce mężczyzny.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, Wasza Wysokość, ale coś kazało mi tu przybyć – odpowiedziała cichym, subtelnym głosem. – Coś znacznie silniejszego od rozsądku – dodała. Odsunęła się nieco, zręcznie unikając srogiego spojrzenia francuskiego władcy. Wbiła wzrok w szpiczaste czubki pozłacanych trzewików, jakie miała tego wieczoru na stopach.

– Lepiej nie stójmy w progu. Ściany mają uszy. I, choć niewiele mnie to obchodzi, przytulniej jest wewnątrz izby. Poczęstuję cię winem... – kusił odważnie król.

– Panie... Ja... – Kenna próbowała oponować, lecz chwilę potem zwiesiła ramiona i potulnie przestąpiła granicę, która oddzielała zamkowy korytarz od prywatnego pokoju Henryka, gdzie przebywał samotnie lub z kobietami. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi za młodą damą i zdecydowanym ruchem przesunął drewniany rygiel, zapewne chcąc uniemożliwić wtargnięcie do komnaty niepożądanym przybyszom.

Kenna stanęła na miękkim, szkarłatnym dywanie i oddała się intymnej atmosferze miejsca. Wszechobecne bogactwo imponowało jej, ale widok obłożonego satynami łoża był onieśmielający. To pomiędzy czterema monumentalnymi kolumnami z najlepszego drewna rozciągała się słodka obietnica żądz i cielesnych uciech, a z takowymi dama jeszcze nie miała do czynienia, nie licząc niewinnych podszczypywań z chłopcami w wieku jedenastu lub dwunastu lat. Naprzeciw majestatycznego posłania stał pozłacany kominek. Ogień z ochotą zajmował się polanami, a długie płomienie syczały złowieszczo. Uwagę przyciągała również kolekcja zawieszonych na ścianie mieczy, portretów oraz zwierzęcych trofeów. Tapetę w ozdobny ornament przecinała w połowie wykwintna boazeria, zaś kamienną podłogę okrywały perskie, drogocenne kobierce. W całej sypialni porozmieszczane były skrzynie, zapewne skrywające prywatne rzeczy króla oraz klejnoty, którymi chętnie się obwieszał, i którymi chętnie obdarowywał swe oblubienice.

Kenna pewnie rozglądałaby się dłużej, gdyby nie Henryk. Władca zsunął z jej pleców szal i cisnąwszy nim gdzieś w bok, objął dziewczynę w pasie. Czuła we włosach gorący i przyśpieszony oddech mężczyzny. Ją samą przeszyło miłe ukłucie gdzieś w okolicach wzgórka łonowego. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, tłumiąc jęk, gdy król delikatnie odgarnął długie, orzechowe pasma i począł pieścić kark krótkimi, ulotnymi pocałunkami. Kenna pomyślała, że nikt nie zrobiłby tego w równie finezyjny sposób. Całkowicie poddała się pieszczotom, niemal omdlewając w mocarnym uścisku.

– Panie mój... – szepnęła. Chwyciła Henryka za dłoń i przesunęła ją na okryte gorsetem piersi. – Nie chcę być jedynie odskocznią.

– Skąd ten pomysł – prychnął król. – Chodź.

Władca umościł się przed kominkiem i sięgnął po srebrny talerz, na którym pyszniły się fioletowe, pękate winogrona. Tuż obok pufy spoczywały małe beczułki z winem. Kenna pozbyła się obuwia i przysiadła przy królu, gdy ten wymownie klepnął miejsce obok.

Bijące od płomieni ciepło przyjemnie ogrzewało jej nagie plecy. Wpatrzona w czarne oczy Henryka, przesunęła czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze. Odkryła niespodziewaną gotowość swego _wewnętrznego ja _na wspólną noc z królem. Marzyła o tym od pierwszych dni spędzonych na francuskim dworze, odkąd wymieniła z władcą kilka przelotnych spojrzeń, oczarowana jego urodą i zasłyszanym dowcipem, ale dopiero teraz naprawdę _tego _zapragnęła. Choć wokół nie brakowało przystojnych młodzieńców, spodobała się z wzajemnością dojrzałemu monarsze. Nieco naiwnie, ale zagorzale, wierzyła, że połączyło ich przeznaczenie. Pragnęła wykorzystać szansę na prawdziwą miłość, jednocześnie wyrywając się z orszaku królowej Marii.

– Na zdrowie. – Król podsunął Kennie kielich wypełniony ciemnym płynem.

– Usiłujesz mnie rozpić, Panie? – zapytała odrobinę drżącym głosem.

– Możesz wyjść w każdej chwili – wychrypiał Henryk. – Wątpię jednak, czy którekolwiek z nas by sobie tego życzyło. Dam ci wszystko, jeżeli zgodzisz się zostać moją nałożnicą. Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo – zapewnił żarliwie.

Zwlekała z odpowiedzią, kołysząc bezwiednie wino. Chciała posmakować alkoholu i rozluźnić napięte w oczekiwaniu ciało. Albo przystanie na propozycję króla, albo powróci do Marii i Henryk ponownie będzie się prowadzać z Dianą.

– Mów.

Kiedy usłyszała nutę rozkazu w tonie władcy, wzdrygnęła się. Wreszcie uniosła naczynie i, nie odrywając wzroku od oblicza niedoszłego kochanka, wyrzekła:

– Wznieśmy toast za tę noc. – Kenna spojrzała na króla, przystrojonego w pomarańczowy blask ognia. – Spędzimy ją razem.

Henryk roześmiał się w głos, uszczęśliwiony werdyktem młodej damy.

– Wypijmy – zadecydował. Oboje stuknęli się ściankami kielichów i uszczknęli odrobinę wina. Kenna poczuła w gardle przyjemne drętwienie, ciepło oraz słodkawo-cierpki smak, rozchodzący się od czubka języka w dół i od policzków do podniebienia. Piła jednak dalej, dodając sobie odwagi małymi łyczkami.

– Mmm. – Król zbliżył się do Szkotki i ujął ją pod brodę.

Kenna nie opierała się pocałunkom, które przybierały na sile i namiętności. Odrobinę dotknięta myślą, że teraz, gdy zgodziła się być oficjalnie kochanką głowy Francji, otrzyma mniej względów, pchnęła mężczyznę wśród uprzednio rozłożone poduszki.

– Zdejmij suknię. Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz naga – zażądał Henryk, dysząc ciężko.

Kenna jeszcze przed wymknięciem się do królewskiej komnaty poprosiła służkę, by znacznie poluzowała jej gorset. Teraz zręcznie odwiązała bladoróżową tasiemkę i uwolniła średniej wielkości, jędrne piersi, opięte oliwkową skórą. Oczy władcy pociemniały od pożądania. Wyciągnął obie ręce i ujął w palce twarde sutki, oba muskając opuszkami. Ta pieszczota ostatecznie wyzwoliła z Kenny dzikiego ducha, mimo że liznęła zaledwie ułamek sztuki miłosnej. Spódnicę i halkę ściągnęła przy pomocy jurnego króla, który szarpał i ciągnął za materiały, póki nie osiągnął sukcesu. Sama Kenna rozpięła mu białą, lnianą koszulę, odkrywając umięśniony, gęsto pokryty owłosieniem tors. I znów zderzyli się ustami, rozsmakowując się w ognistym tańcu języków. Henryk poczyniał coraz śmielej, niecierpliwymi ruchami odkrywając kolejne partie młodego, kobiecego ciała.

– Chodźmy do łoża – wyszeptał król.

Kenna rozchyliła powieki i spojrzała na władcę zamglonym wzrokiem. Czuła na udzie twardą wypukłość już od jakiegoś czasu, co oznaczało, że mężczyzna był gotowy do sfinalizowania nowego związku i odebrania jej cnoty. Z nagła ogarnął ją dławiący strach, jednak wstała i powędrowała ku posłaniu, pozwalając, by Henryk w trakcie tego spaceru głaskał jej smukłe plecy i pośladki.

_"Więc to tutaj przez wiele lat gościła Diana... Gdyby tylko Maria wiedziała, gdzie teraz jestem" _pomyślała Kenna, podziwiając rozpięty między kolumnami baldachim, cienki i w kolorze brudnej krwi. Ułożyła się wygodnie, a tymczasem król zdjął spodnie oraz hajdawery, i odsłonił przed zawstydzoną kochanką swą dorodną męskość.

– Polubisz to, najdroższa – rzekł cicho Henryk, wspinając się na łóżko. Potem sięgnął palcami między uda Kenny, docierając do samego intymnego miejsca. Potarł nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę, świadomie sprawiając dziewczynie wielką przyjemność. – Nareszcie gotowa, nareszcie moja... Rozłóż nogi, dziecino.

Ponownie spełniła życzenie króla, drżąc i oddychając ciężko. Obawiała się bólu, ale ponad to wzbijało się pożądanie i obcy dotychczas płomień, krążący między jej wnętrznościami. Czuła na przemian, jak moknie i sztywnieje, gdy potężne przyrodzenie władcy zbliżało się, aż wreszcie poczęło się wsuwać i w połowie znikło. Okrzyk Kenny został brutalnie stłumiony przez nachalne wargi króla. Mocno objęła jego szyję i wbiła krótko przycięte paznokcie w kark Henryka. Nie zdołała poruszyć resztą sparaliżowanego ciała, zaś mężczyzna wsuwał się i wysuwał, sapiąc prosto w twarz nałożnicy. A przed oczami damy migotały gwiazdy...

Cierpiała przez większą część klasycznego stosunku, dzielnie ukrywając prawdziwe emocje za lubieżnymi uśmiechami. Król dokończył sprawę sam, toteż była mu niebywale wdzięczna i skuliła się przy jego boku w kłębek, kiedy powrócił i nakrył ich oboje rozgrzaną od miłosnych uniesień derką.

– Musisz się nauczyć jeszcze wiele – wymamrotał król i zaraz potem zasnął. Kenna, drżąc, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Była przekonana, że nie zadowoliła władcy i ten czym prędzej powróci do starszej, znacznie bardziej doświadczonej kobiety, której imię nawiedzało ją w snach. _Diana_.

Wtarła łzy w jedwabną poduszkę i próbowała wyciszyć to miejsce, do którego z istną łapczywością wtargnął Henryk.


End file.
